Not So Different
by Sam F Parker
Summary: A series of oneshots. 1. Hermione comes home from a long day at work expecting an empty house... (Fluff) 2. The nights aren't always kind. 3. Veelas and Proposals
1. Not So Different

Hermione came home after a long day at work and slipped her shoes off at the door. There was a rustling in the kitchen than quickened her heart rate. She lived alone and living through a war still made her think of awful possibilities. Breathing shallow, she followed it, padding across the carpet.

In the middle of the kitchen, a blonde had his back turned to her as he struggled with a bag.

"Draco?" she asked. Her heart beat was already starting to calm.

He jumped and the contents of the bag scattered across the floor in a rattling shower. One rolled towards her and bumped her bare foot.

"How did you get into my apartment?" she asked, trying not to laugh as he stood sheepishly in the middle of puddle of kernels.

He set the now empty bag onto her stove top and turned towards her with a sigh. "Aren't you supposed to be at a business dinner?" he asked with a slightly annoyed tone, folding his arms.

She shrugged and pulled off her suit jacket, trying not to get annoyed too. "I canceled it."

He raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to discuss your agenda for the bill?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and hopped up onto the counter. She swallowed down the irritation the rose when she thought of the meeting. "I told him I'd send another delegate." She rested her head against one of the cabinets and closed her eyes. "Congratulations, you get to negotiate with him after all."

"That not why I told you not to do it. What made you do it?"

Eyes still closed, she shrugged again. "The third time he squeezed my thigh," she muttered.

"He did what?" Draco's voice spiked in volume and pitch.

Hermione yawned and hoped he would let it go.

"Oi," –he poked her shoulder- "tell me you punched him."

She pried one eye open and smiled a little. "Thought about it, but we do need our additions on the bill."

He frowned and clenched his hands.

She slid down off the counter, her skirt bunching up a little, and then reached to hold his wrists above his fists. "You aren't allowed to hit him either."

He sighed and leaned down to press his forehead against hers. She pressed against him and enjoyed the comfort the contact brought. "I knew he was a wanker," he said.

She pressed her finger against his lips. "None of that."

His lips twitched against her hand, sending a little jolt down her arm. "Want popcorn?"

She glanced down at the mess on the floor. "You don't open the bag until after you put it in the microwave. Didn't you read the directions?"

He pouted a little. "The corn never made a popping noise."

"Did you turn on the microwave?"

At his blank face she smiled. "Nevermind." She vanished the kernels on the floor. "How did you get into my apartment?" she asked as she tried to slide past him.

He caught her and pulled her backwards until he had her back hugged against him. His arms pressed firmly against her stomach and for the first time that day she felt safe. "You looked like today had run you over like the Hogwarts express. Then you were going to have a meeting with that wa-"

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Harry says this is how muggles relax."

Hermione tried to turn her head to see his face. "What?"

"Popcorn and a movie. He didn't look so happy when I told him I wanted to do it for you."

"But he helped anyway." Harry would've wanted her happy even if it was 'because of the ferret.'

"Mmm," his voice rumbled against the back of her head. "He had a weirdly evil look when he gave me the movie though. Something about a train called Thomas…"

Hermione snorted. "Oh, we should watch it," she said innocently.

She showed him how to properly operate the microwave and he frowned as it lit up and started rotating the bag around. "Tricky muggle contraptions," he muttered.

Hermione smiled. "You think you can follow the rest of the instructions?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes as she went to her bedroom to change. He had the popcorn in a bowl and was waiting on the couch when she came back out. He ran a critical eye over her sweats.

"No pajamas?"

"You wish." She started the movie and sat down next to him. Instead of watching the movie, she watched Draco's face. At first he was sitting forward and staring intently but as the movie continued he frowned slightly and his eyebrow quirked. He glanced over to her, narrowed his eyes, and then returned to the screen.

"So?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the laugh out of her voice.

"Erm…" Draco grimaced. "Muggles like this sort of thing?"

She leaned towards him and said with a straight face and raised eyebrows, "You don't?"

He couldn't seem to erase the panicked grimace as he met her eyes. "Erm…"

Hermione laughed into his face.

He froze for a startled second and then narrowed his eyes at her. "So Harry really does hate me."

She tried to ease the wrinkle between his eyebrows. "You're here, aren't you?"

He glanced back to the animated train on screen. "Then you hate me?" he asked with quirked eyebrow.

Her eyes slid down to his lips. "Not quite." She muted the television. "You know what else muggles do to relax?" She slid onto his lap.

His hands automatically braced her sides. "I know what wizards do."

She leaned forward so that their lips were close. "Well, they aren't so different, you know."

One of his hands slid up into her hair and pulled her down for a kiss. "I sure hope not," he muttered against her lips.

She twisted closer to him and they didn't talk for a long time afterwards.

* * *

A/N: Just needed something low stress to help me cope with the tension of my exam coming up. Unfortunately Signum Vitalis has a certain level of pressure associated with writing it (that is normally fine I'm just super high-strung right now). *shrug* Enjoy some fluff I guess. ;)

I'll probably post any fluff pieces I get the inclination to write as additional chaps.


	2. Tears

Hermione awoke to the sound of Draco gasping.

"No, no, no! Please…" he muttered.

It hurt her heart, squeezing it with each plea. She reached across to shake his shoulder. He jolted and then was silent. It weighed heavy on her as she waited.

"Hermione?"

"Yes," she said, a little hoarsely.

"You can go back to sleep," he mumbled into his pillow.

She pushed herself up in bed until she was leaning against the bedpost. "The one about the manor?"

"You died this time," he whispered, barely audible, but she still heard his voice crack.

"Come here." She reached out and guided his head to rest against her chest. She could feel the tears collected on his eyelashes as they slid against her skin. She searched for anything to say that might help. "It's over. They're all dead now."

He shifted and pressed his face even harder against her. His chin was a little pointy but she allowed it.

"You're not," he mumbled.

He reached around her to squeeze her in a half-hug.

"No," she agreed. "And you're not."

She leaned down and kissed the eyelid tilted towards her, tasting the salty tears.

They stayed that way until Draco's breathing turned heavy again with sleep.


	3. Veela Problems

Hermione lay curled up on the coach, her head resting in Draco's lap. He tangled in his hands in her hair and then slowly drew them out, the strands gently pulling on her scalp.

She watched his thin face sadly. His cheekbones stood out too much and there were dark bags under his eyes. She didn't know what was wrong and he wouldn't tell her. Maybe he just didn't know and was too proud to admit it. It had been getting worse lately and still seeing him push himself to do romantic gestures was touching but also a little painful. "Dinner was lovely. Thank you, Draco," Hermione murmured, nestling her head into his leg.

"It was no trouble," he answered.

She pried one eye open. "Draco, I know you are sick. I know it was an effort what you did and it was very sweet."

He grunted. "Fine, it was a little trouble. It was supposed to be a bit of a grand gesture, actually, to soften you up for a question I wanted to ask."

Hermione stilled.

"Can you- can you sit up for this?"

She sat up slowly and turned to face him. She adjusted the straps on her dress as she tried to study his face. "What is it?"

He pulled a box from his suit pocket but then it got caught and he had to shake his hand a little before it got loose. "Merlin, these suit pockets are useless," he muttered before clicking it open. There sat a ring with an emerald surrounded by diamonds.

Hermione waited. She hadn't been expecting it, but that didn't mean she didn't want it. In fact, now that she knew what he was about to say she was desperate for it. How could she suddenly want something so badly now that she hadn't even been thinking about before?

"I know it is a bit gaudy for you but it's heirloom and I figured I'd offer it but also tell you we could go ring shopping," Draco explained in a rush.

Hermione bit her lip and waited a little more.

Draco slowly lowered the ring box. "Unless... you don't want..."

Shaking her head, she placed her hands on his. "Draco, you haven't asked me anything yet."

Cheeks tingeing pink, Draco looked down. "Right. Er, well. I know we're young but..." -he glanced up almost shyly- "would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?"

Hermione covered her mouth with both hands and then nodded. She hadn't expected to get so emotional with just one question that she already expected but it seemed to pull at all her hopes for the future and all the love that she had for this silly man in front of her. That affection gushed out of her eyes and made her nose runny.

"Are you sure?" he asked, tilting his head to try to get a good look at her face.

Laughing through the tears, Hermione threw herself forward and hugged him hard. "Yes, I want to be your wife, Draco."

He grabbed her tight to him, as if afraid she would let go. "Are- are you sure? You won't regret it?"

It was such a strange, earnest question. It made dread clench her stomach. She pushed off of his chest and then tried to read his face. "What's going on? Are you dying?"

Shaking his head, Draco closed the ring box and put it back in his pocket. "No, but I do need to tell you something before you give me your final answer."

"Final answer?" Hermione asked, smiling. "I know you like that stupid muggle show, but this is not Jeopardy."

"I'm serious."

"Okay." Hermione let her smile drop and waited, the start of anxiety pulling at her stomach.

"I-" Draco looked several places before he finally faced her again. "I- I'm- I'maVeela."

"A what?" Hermione asked though she had a sneaking suspicion she knew what he had said.

"A Veela," He mumbled, looking down.

"And I'm your mate?" Hermione guessed.

He nodded.

"How long have you known?"

He glanced up at her this time. "The whole time we've been dating."

Hermione abruptly stood up and then paced around the room. Turning towards Draco, she asked angrily, "When were you going to tell me?"

"Now," he answered, unperturbed.

"That was always your game plan? After you proposed?" She clenched her fists.

"I wanted you to know that you loved me before you agreed to be my mate," Draco said as he adjusted on the sofa.

"But I don't!" Hermione nearly yelled at him, putting her hands on her hips. "If you are a Veela then you have been able to manipulate me with your stupid pheromones!"

His eyes drifting shut, he shook his head. "No."

"No, what?" she spat.

"No, I've been taking potions to hold off on the transformation." He gave her a wane smile.

Hermione let her hands fall to her sides. "When will you transform?" Hermione asked.

Shrugging, he leaned his head back on the coach. "When I stop taking the potions, I suspect."

"Will you stop being so weak and sick?" She asked more quietly, hopefully. She hated seeing him like this.

Not opening his eyes, he lifted his shoulders up once again. "I think so."

She marched over to him and shook his shoulders. "Why were you such an idiot? Whatever you are taking is killing you! Why didn't you just tell me?"

Draco finally opened his eyes and smirked. "You barely softened up to me this way. Do you think I had a chance if you knew from the beginning?"

She opened her mouth to argue but Draco held up a hand.

"You would have pitied me, definitely, which I hate the idea of. You would have been turned on for sure." Hermione made a noise of disbelief and he laughed. "I don't even need Veela pheromones to turn you on, Hermione." He patted the cushion next to him. "But those aren't love and I knew you would eventually know that too even if you were blinded at first. You've known too much true love to be fooled by something like that for long."

Slowly, cautiously, she sat next to him. She felt what he was saying was true. For how long had he known her so well?

"So," Draco said as he fished around in his pocket again. "I've got a question I want to ask." He used both hands to get the ring box out again and the shiny emerald glinted in the candlelight. "Would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me as my wife and mate?"

Laughing, she leaned in to kiss him on the lips and then stuck her hand out.

He plucked up the ring and then paused.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What?"

Smirking, he looked up. "You haven't said anything yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, you idiot. I will be your wife and mate."

He barely got the ring onto her finger before he pulled her down on top of him and started kissing her. Pulling herself closer to him, she smiled against his lips and silently prayed in gratitude that somehow he had found a way for them to have a truly happy life together and that she didn't have to loose him. He was too caught up in the kissing to realize she had new tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

* * *

What is it about Veela stories that always makes me want to read them? Haha tried to get it out of my system by writing some myself. Just something I did quickly but still hope you enjoy :)


End file.
